The invention relates generally to a garbage can, and more particularly to a garbage can with a door and sensor that detects static electricity in the human body to open the door without a user touching the garbage can. When the detection signal is withdrawn, garbage can door automatically closes.
Garbage cans are commonly known and used around the world. There are garbage cans known in the art that try to minimize the user's contact with the garbage can to prevent the spread of germs to the user. For example, there are garbage cans where a user steps on a pedal to open the lid of the garbage can hands free. Also, known in the art are infrared operated garbage cans, where the garbage can lid opens when a hand or debris enters the light beam. However, this type of garbage can must have an electric cord that must be plugged in or have a battery supply that is being constantly drain regardless of user status to stay functional.
Notwithstanding the wide variety of garbage cans available, there exists the need to provide continued improvements and alternative designs to improve garbage cans that are economical to use, simple in design and easy for the user to operate.